A Dance, A Song, And a Little Something Else
by HP.SOM.FAN
Summary: Maria and Georg get some alone time.. What will happen? Read and you'll see


DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing! I'm making no money or profit. This is purely for the pleasure of readers. You get the point.

ON WITH THE STORY! Set post honeymoon back at the villa. No takeover of Austria, just a regular day at the villa.

**A Dance, A Song, And a Little Something Else**

Ever since returning from their honeymoon Georg and Maria hardly have had time during the day to have a moment alone. As much as they moved to run around outside or spend the day doing crafts or baking with the children both Maria and Georg wished they had a few moments, other than when the children were in bed, to have a moment alone together. When they had tried to sneak a moment to themselves they would be quickly interrupted by one of the children.

Although Brigitta was the most observant of the children it was Leisl who truly understood what her parents were seeking. Leisl began to ponder ways to allow her parents to have the alone time she knew they wanted. Maria who had learned to recognize slight but usual change in all the children from her governess days thought that Leisl might be up to something but let it go. All Leisl's prayers were answered when Uncle Max unexpectedly showed up one evening. All the children ran to give their hellos but over the din they all heard Georg call out to his friend, "Of course you are here just in time for dinner my friend." Georg and Max shared a chuckle and Maria left to tell Frau Schmidt to set another place. Max's arrival gave Leisl a brilliant idea but she would need Max's help. As everyone began filing into the dining room Leisl held Max back and asked for his help she explained, "I can tell my parents want some alone time but the little ones aren't giving them any time except for when we are all in bed. I have an idea but I'll need your help." Max readily agreed knowing how much having alone time with his wife would mean to Georg.

As Maria got ready for bed the events of dinner played in her head. Leisl had asked if the children could spend the next day in town with Max. Georg who jumped at the opportunity to have the day with his wife whole heartily agreed but kept his cool demeanor, but when he gave Maria a wink she knew his ideas for the following day.

The next morning it was too quite when Georg opened his eyes. He felt Maria's warm body next to his curled under the comforter. A glance at the clock told him that the children and Max must have left without waking them as it was well into morning. If he was going to spend the day with his wife there were a few work related things he was going to do quickly before she woke. Georg gently kissed Maria's head and slid from under the covers as to not wake her. Quietly he put his robe on over his silk blue Pajamas and headed for his study.

When Maria woke a little while later she realized Georg had gotten up and went to find him. Pulling her dressing gown over her night dress she set off to find her husband. As she reached the stairs she heard his voice humming a tune that was all too familiar. She followed the sound to his office and listened. Oh how she loved to hear this song as it was very special to her. He was humming edelweiss the song that was song when they both knew they were in love with each other. Although Maria didn't know it at the time, looking back now, she knew that when he was singing this song after the puppet show is when she fell in love with him.

"Good Morning Darling!" Georg stood up and gently kissed Maria before replying, "Good Morning to you too my love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I trust you did to?"

"Yes."

Maria stepped closer to Georg, "Is there any particular reason that you were humming that particular song this morning?" Georg smiled and took Maria's hand in his before saying, "Yes, I was thinking of my beautiful wife and was relishing in the memory of when I truly knew I was totally and utterly in love you." Maria couldn't hold back the blush that bluntly appeared. She didn't think she would ever get used to the constant flattery Georg was bestowing on her. Georg wrapped Maria in a hug and gently kissed her forehead. Maria lifted her head from where it was resting on Georg's shoulder and met his lips with her own.

The two had a peaceful breakfast before returning to their rooms to change. "What do you want to do know Darling?" Maria asked meeting Georg out on the balcony after getting ready. "I don't care what we do, as long as I get to be with you," was Georg's earnest reply. "I would love it if we could sing Edelweiss together but first I have a surprise. Maria took Georg's hand and led him downstairs to the ballroom. Waiting inside were two outfits; that Georg recognized instantly as the ones they were wearing the night of the party. "I didn't forget the rest on the Landlier. I was feeling these strong emotions for you that at the time I didn't understand so I would be honored if you would allow us to finish our dance." Maria said in explanation to Georg's puzzled but amused look. Georg agreed and soon the two met back in the ballroom dressed in the attire they were wearing the night of the party. Georg let Maria to the middle of the room and faced her. He bowed, she curtsied and they began to dance. It was beautiful and flawless. Each so calm and relax in eachother's embrace.

After the dance the couple exchanged a kiss it wasn't a sweet kiss it was intense, passionate and filled with love. Georg grabbed the guitar and they sung edelweiss, their eyes not wavering from the other; full of love. After the song was over their eyes stayed focused. Georg swept Maria up in a very heated embrace. Maria, expecting it, eagerly found Georg's lips with her own. His hand held her sides pulling her closer. Maria wrapped her arms around Georg's neck letting her hands run through his hair. Swiftly Georg picked her up and carried her upstairs to their rooms where they kept themselves occupied until it was time to get ready for dinner and the arrival of Max and their children.

Maria was going to have to find a time alone with Leisl; she knew Leisl couldn't have planned Max's arrival but she had an eerie feeling Leisl was the mastermind in the plan to get the children out of the house so she and Georg could get some much needed alone time.

THE END


End file.
